Friends or Lovers?
by xxsnow
Summary: Moonpaw's mentor is Thunderclan's deputy, Cloudstorm. What happens when her feelings for Cloudstorm grows? Will Cloudstorm want to be more than friends, or will he pad after another she-cat? (This is my first fanfic. I'm excited to continue it! Please R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm extremely excited! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm finally gonna be an apprentice! I'm finally gonna be an apprentice!" Moonkit sang, prancing around the nursery. Moonkit was 6 moons now, and Stormstar would hold a ceremony for her.

Moonkit's mother, Silversong, meowed, "Moonkit! Come here and let me groom you!" Moonkit sighed, and protested, "I'm not a kit anymore! I don't need to get washed!" "Moonkit, we're not apprentices until Silverstar makes us one." Moonkit's brother, Graykit, pointed out.

Moonkit rolled her eyes and shook her fluffy silver-gray pelt. She had gotten her silver pelt from her mother, Silversong and her crystal blue eyes from her father, Nightfrost. Graykit was gray with jet-black paws. Moonkit's second brother, Blackkit, was jet-black and looked like a miniature version of his father, but had Silversong's bright yellow eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrocks for a clan meeting!" Stormstar's yowl led cats from every direction padding towards the Highrock. Moonkit took her place below the Highrock with her siblings. Graykit hid his excitement with a calm face, but his shining eyes and twitching tail betrayed him.

Stormstar's warm amber gaze rested on the three kits. "Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Cloudstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Foxfur, and I hope that his skill and bravery will pass through you to your new apprentice." "Thank you, Stormstar." Cloudstorm, a pure white tom, padded towards Moonpaw, touching his nose to hers. _Wow, I get the Clan deputy as my mentor, _Moonpaw thought. Her gaze flew to Stormstar as he announced that Frostpelt would be Graypaw's mentor and that Mossfur would train Blackpaw.

Moonpaw glanced at her parents and saw that their eyes were filled with pride and happiness. Moonpaw's best friend, Snowpaw, led the chant and soon, the rest of the clan were yowling their names.

"Moonpaw! Graypaw! Blackpaw! Moonpaw! Graypaw! Blackpaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stormstar leaped down from the Highrock and cats began to swarm around Moonpaw and her siblings. Their parents came first, purring. "I'm so proud of you three," Silversong murmured. "We're finally apprentices now!" Moonpaw's eyes were glistening with happiness as Cloudstorm purred in amusement.

As the cats began to return to their duties, Cloudstorm meowed, "Go to the apprentices' den and meet others. I'll show you around the territory tomorrow." Moonpaw dipped her head respectfully.

She raced into the apprentices' den, skidding to a stop as she almost bumped into a ginger tom. "Sorry.." Moonpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. "It's okay. I'm Flamepaw." Moonpaw continued staring at his emerald green eyes. _How come I can't stop staring at those beautiful eyes? _Moonpaw thought.

"Oh! Well, er, I-I'm Moon..paw," she stammered. _How come I'm stammering!? _she hissed softly to herself for being such a mouse-brain.

Flamepaw flicked his tail at a pretty tabby she-cat and a brown tom sharing tongues. "Those two are Mosspaw and Mudpaw. My sister and brother," he explained.

Moonpaw nodded, and she felt Graypaw and Blackpaw come up behind her. Graypaw pounced on Moonpaw, growling playfully. Moonpaw, ready for him, dodged swiftly, leaping onto Blackpaw. He easily shook her off and Moonpaw fell onto her back.

Flamepaw's eyes were glinting with amusement and padded next to Moonpaw, helping her up. When she got up, she found a ginger she-cat gazing at her curiously. "Um.. I'm Moonpaw." Moonpaw shook her pelt, listening as the she-cat mewed, "I'm Sandpaw. Nice to meet you."

Moonpaw let out a wide yawn before she replied, "Nice to meet you too." She jumped up in surprise as she heard Cloudstorm meow, "Moonpaw, if you want to see the territory tomorrow, then get some sleep."

Sandpaw's eyes widened when she saw the deputy, and she mewed, "Cloudstorm, I have some prey here. Would you like some?" Cloudstorm blinked his eyes gratefully and picked up the vole that Sandpaw gave him.

Moonpaw's stomach growled and her ears flattened. "Well.. I'm gonna go grab something to eat before I sleep.." she mumbled.

"Hey, mind sharing that thrush?" Flamepaw asked, settling down beside Moonpaw. "Sure," she mewed, sneezing as a feather landed on her nose. Flamepaw purred, flicking her ear with his tail tip. His ginger pelt brushed lightly against Moonpaw's silver pelt. Flamepaw started grooming her pelt, and she yawned again.

The fading sun shone on Flamepaw's pelt, making him look like a fire. Moonpaw started grooming his fur.

**Cloudstorm's POV**

Cloudstorm was crouching by the warriors' den entrance, staring at his apprentice sharing tongues with Flamepaw. _She seems to really like him_, he thought as he sighed. _Wait. Why should I care if Moonpaw has feelings for Flamepaw?_ He shook his head, frustrated.

_Because you love her._ A small voice was arguing with him in his mind. Cloudstorm continued staring at Moonpaw, sadness and confusion in his gaze.

Cloudstorm glanced up to see Swiftbreeze rush up to him. "Hello Cloudstorm," she greeted sweetly. He just nodded, still watching Moonpaw.

Swiftbreeze followed his gaze and glared at Moonpaw. She pressed her pelt against Cloudstorm's, but he squirmed away.

Cloudstorm knew that a lot of she-cats were interested in him, but he didn't know if he liked any of them.

**Moonpaw's POV**

Moonpaw felt eyes on her fur and looked behind her while Flamepaw still groomed her. She saw Cloudstorm pressed up against Swiftbreeze. Her eyes widened, but they sparkled with happiness for her mentor.

After a while, she padded into the apprentices' den. On her way in, she glanced at Cloudstorm again, stopping when she saw Swiftbreeze's tail curled around her mentor.

Cloudstorm met her gaze and his eyes widened this time. He leaped at least a fox-length away from Swiftbreeze.

Moonpaw's ears flattened and she padded after Flamepaw.

**Cloudstorm's POV**

Cloudstorm had noticed that Moonpaw was looking at him, and padded away from Swiftbreeze, although she kept following him.

Cloudstorm's tail drooped and trudged into the warriors' den, but not before he saw Moonpaw's ears pinned. A look of hurt flashed across her face; so fast that he thought it was only his imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moonpaw's paws were dragging on the floor. It was the next day, and she was coming back from exploring the territory.

"I'm so tired.. can we go back to camp?" Moonpaw whined. She was carrying 2 mice and a squirrel.

Cloudstorm was too distracted to answer her. He was still thinking about the day before. "What? Oh, ok, sure," he meowed.

Moonpaw stayed silent while she was thinking. "Cloudstorm?" she asked, "C-Congratulations with Swiftbreeze." She gave Cloudstorm a weak smile.

"What!?" Cloudstorm yelped, shocked. "Well.. everybody saw you two together.. and they figured.. you know." Moonpaw mewed, her voice muffled from the prey in her mouth. Cloudstorm just stared at her in silent shock.

* * *

Moonpaw dropped her prey in the fresh-kill pile before padding towards the nursery with a plump vole and rabbit.

"Hi Willowpelt and Spottedfur!" Moonpaw greeted cheerfully. The two queens purred as they caught the scent of prey.

Willowpelt's two kits ran towards Moonpaw, knocking her off her paws. Moonpaw, startled, fell back and dramatically gasped, "Oh no.. I'm gonna die."

Moonpaw purred as she got up. "Moonpaw! Can we play? Please?" Eaglekit squeaked, gazing at Moonpaw hopefully.

"Sorry Eaglekit, I gotta bring prey to the elders." Moonpaw quickly dragged two fat squirrels and a plump mouse to the elders. She looked up to find Blackpaw staring at the ticks on Rockclaw.

Moonpaw wrinkled her nose as she was greeted by the reeking scent of mouse bile. She listened to Sparrowheart's story about Firestar as she waited for Blackpaw to finish.

"Let's go, Moonpaw. We have training with Cloudstorm and Mossfur," Blackpaw meowed. He hissed as he watched her taking her time. "Hurry up, Moonpaw!" "Okay, okay, keep your fur on," Moonpaw muttered.

"Alright. Moonpaw, attack Blackpaw." Mossfur ordered. Moonpaw rolled her eyes, but she leaped onto Blackpaw's back. He shook her off, and swiped his sheathed paw against her back. Moonpaw hissed and batted at his tail. Blackpaw ran towards Moonpaw at full speed. She lashed her tail and held out her paws, tripping him. She crouched, ready to pounce on Blackpaw.

"Alright, keep your claws sheathed, okay, Moonpaw?" Cloudstorm called out. Suddenly, Moonpaw smelled something strange. "Cloudstorm, what is that smell?" she asked. "Foxes!" Cloudstorm hissed, his claws unsheathing.

Blackpaw's ears perked up as he saw a bush rustle. "Over there!" He mewed.

As soon as an orange fox appeared, Moonpaw leaped onto it, hissing furiously. She raked her claws against the fox's back and heard it yelp. Moonpaw glanced around just in time to see Cloudstorm fighting a male fox, and Mossfur and Blackpaw fighting against another one.

Moonpaw yowled in pain as the fox bit into her leg. The fox bit Moonpaw's tail, her claws cutting deep into Moonpaw's back. Moonpaw winced, but she continued slashing her claws across the fox's face, blinding her. The fox ran off to Shadowclan territory , but not before scoring her claws across Moonpaw's flank.

Moonpaw fell down, gasping, noticing that Cloudstorm, Mossfur, and Blackpaw had driven away the other foxes. Blackpaw's ear was bleeding, Mossfur was limping, and Cloudstorm had a few scratches.

"Moonpaw!" Blackpaw's cry could be heard throughout the forest. Moonpaw, finding it hard to breathe, teased lightly, "Blackpaw, you're gonna scare off all the prey." Cloudstorm looked at her with a worried face and started licking her wounds.

* * *

As soon as Mossfur, Blackpaw, and Cloudstorm got Moonpaw into camp, a crowd of cats circled them. "Moonpaw!" Silversong cried, running towards her daughter. Moonpaw purred weakly and then her eyes closed as darkness welcomed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moonpaw winced as she felt a sharp pain. The scent of herbs greeted her as she opened her eyes to find a worried-looking Cloudstorm and an upset Flamepaw pacing around.

"Ughhh," she made a low grumbling sound. Flamepaw quit pacing and raced up to her, his eyes widening. "She's up! Moonpaw's up!" He yowled.

"Flamepaw, are you announcing this to the whole forest? Great Starclan, my ears hurt. You should've warned me so I could at least cover them," Moonpaw joked.

"Oops.. sorry," he apologized immediately. "And I'm Flamepelt now!" He covered her with licks, his eyes glowing with joy.

Moonpaw glanced behind Flamepelt, seeing her mentor with a crestfallen look on his face. She stood up, leaning into Flamepelt for support. Cloudstorm instantly rushed to her other side.

"How.. how long have I been asleep?" She asked. "What happened after I went unconscious?"

"You were asleep for a day. After I told Stormstar what happened, he said that he was proud of you, but it was too early for you to become a warrior. He called every cat for a clan meeting, telling them what had happened during the fight and what happened to you. Then, there was a Gathering," Cloudstorm explained.

Moonpaw paused outside of Doveflight, the medicine cat's den. She settled down, sighing. "Flamepelt, take Sandfur, Darkpaw, and Adderfang on a hunting patrol," Cloudstorm meowed.

Flamepelt looked reluctantly at Moonpaw, then sighed and licked her ear. Moonpaw watched as he bounded off and turned to Cloudstorm, her head tilted.

"Who else got their warrior names other than Flamepelt and Sandfur?" She questioned. "Flamepelt's siblings, Mossfoot and Mudfur." Cloudstorm answered.

Moonpaw nodded, and looked up to find Doveflight padding towards her with herbs. "Hello, Moonpaw, how are you feeling today?" Doveflight purred gently.

"Tired and hungry," Moonpaw mumbled. Cloudstorm raced off for a mouse before Doveflight could say anything.

Cloudstorm dropped the mouse in front of Moonpaw. She nodded her thanks before digging in.

"…be able to go back to training tomorrow, but be gentle with her, Cloudstorm," Doveflight was mewing.

Cloudstorm didn't even listen to half of what she was saying. He was making plans of what he was going to do with Moonpaw.

**Flamepelt's POV**

As soon as Famepelt got back from hunting, he dropped his catch in the fresh-kill pile and headed straight to the medicine cat's den to visit Moonpaw. When he got near the entrance, his heart sank to see Moonpaw sharing tongues with Cloudstorm.

Cloudstorm was making her laugh, and her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with glee as her pelt brushed against Cloudstorm's, and he licked her ear.

_She.. she doesn't want me anymore. She's choosing _Cloudstorm_ instead of me. Who can blame her? Almost _every_ she-cat with no mate was all over the handsome, funny, and kind deputy. _Flamepelt thought bitterly.

**Moonpaw's POV**

Moonpaw was sharing tongues with Cloudstorm. He gazed at her with happiness and.. affection?

Moonpaw knew that Swiftbreeze was trying to get Cloudstorm to notice her, and that she claimed that Cloudstorm was her's.

Moonpaw caught the scent of Flamepelt, and knew that the tom was near, watching them.

"Cloudstorm..?" Moonpaw looked up at the deputy. "Don't.. don't you have feelings for Swiftbreeze? She'd be the perfect mate for you and.. I think.. that you two would be great together.."

"Moonpaw..? You think that I like _Swiftbreeze?"_ Cloudstorm stared at her.

"Well.. every cat thinks you two are in love.." Moonpaw mewed carefully, her eyes full with confusion.

Cloudstorm opened his mouth to speak, but instead, he was interrupted.

Flamepelt walked in, trying to cover his sadness. He knew that Cloudstorm was going to tell Moonpaw that he would never like Swiftbreeze, but Flamepelt stopped him purposely, so he wouldn't have to see the she-cat that he loved fall for another tom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive me if there are any mistakes. I wrote this chapter and the previous one at midnight, soo.. yeah :P**

* * *

Chapter 5

Moonpaw watched as Cloudstorm stood up to go organize patrols. Flamepelt took Cloudstorm's place next to Moonpaw, laying his bushy tail on her back protectively.

Moonpaw, startled at Flamepelt's touch, just purred quietly.

**Cloudstorm's POV**

Cloudstorm glanced back and growled to see Flamepelt so close to Moonpaw.

He sighed and turned back to see Swiftbreeze, giving Cloudstorm a lick on his cheek. _Please don't let Moonpaw see this,_ he thought.

"Swiftbreeze, go on a hunting patrol. Take Bramblepelt and Redstrike. Flamepelt!" Cloudstorm desperately tried to lure the ginger tom from his apprentice.

Flamepelt whispered something in Moonpaw's ear and strolled over to Cloudstorm. Cloudstorm narrowed his eyes at this.

"Flamepelt, lead a border patrol with Shadowleaf, Pinefoot, and Suncloud," Cloudstorm meowed.

** Moonpaw's POV**

Moonpaw sighed as Flamepelt left. She finally had enough time to think. _Does Cloudstorm not like Swiftbreeze? He always pulls himself away from her and.. what about Flamepelt? Does he want to stay friends, or be more than that? _Moonpaw gave out a frustrated hiss.

"Moonpaw! Thank Starclan you're awake!" Snowpaw came charging in, Silversong and Nightfrost not far behind.

Snowpaw slammed her paws on the ground, stopping a few fox-lengths away from Moonpaw.

"We missed you!" Snowpaw yelped as Silversong began grooming Moonpaw's fur until it shone.

Snowpaw began chatting with Moonpaw about what happened at the Gathing two sunrises ago.

"…Darkpaw became Darkfur, umm oh! And Ravenpaw asked about you. He seems to really like you," Snowpaw teased.

Moonpaw fur grew hot with embarrassment. "Whaaaat? Pff, no. He's in another clan, he can't like me," she protested.

"Whatever," Snowpaw rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hunting and border patrols came back just as Stormstar called out a clan meeting.

"It is time to perform one of the most important ceremonies that a leader should perform. Eaglekit and Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Eaglekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Skyheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Eaglepaw and I hope you will pass down all you know to him." Stormstar mewed.

Eaglepaw touched noses with his mentor and Stormstar continued, "Lightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Honeyfall, you had received excellent training from Badgerfang, and I expect you to pass on your skills and knowledge to Lightpaw," Stormstar meowed.

"Eaglepaw! Lightpaw! Eaglepaw! Lightpaw!"

* * *

A few days after Moonpaw's wounds healed, Cloudstorm announced, "Moonpaw, you and your siblings will have your final assessment today."

Moonpaw dropped into a hunters' crouch, her gaze fixed on the rabbit in front of her. She stalked silently and pounced, her claws digging into the rabbit. One swift blow to it's neck, and it was dead.

Moonpaw's jaw was full with 3 plump mice and a squirrel. Cloudstorm had to help her carry her rabbit, a squirrel, and a vole.

"Alright, next, fighting. There are three of you, so Moonpaw go with Graypaw. Blackpaw, go against Frostpelt," Cloudstorm commanded.

Moonpaw crouched and leaped onto Graypaw's shoulders, but he threw her off. "Oof.." Moonpaw hit against a tree.

"Moonpaw! Are you okay?! Did I throw you too hard?" Graypaw nudged her. "I'm fine," Moonpaw mewed and got up, dizzy. "Lets just continue."

Graypaw was about to pin Moonpaw on the ground, but she swept his hind paws out from under him. She swiped a sheathed paw across his back, purring.

* * *

"I, Stormclan, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Moonpaw, Graypaw, Blackpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they meowed in unison.

Stormstar continued, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Moonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonsplash. Starclan honors you for your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Stormstar rested his muzzle on Moonsplash's head, and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Graypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Grayfur. Starclan honors you for your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Grayfur respectfully licked Stormstar's shoulder.

"Blackpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Blackstorm. Starclan honors you for your strength and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The three siblings were surrounded by cats. Cloudstorm's eyes were full with pride and joy. Nightfrost twined himself with Moonsplash and Silversong purred as she pressed against each of her sons and daughter. Flamepelt gave Moonsplash a quick lick on her ear.

Moonsplash padded into the warriors' den, glancing around. Cloudstorm sneaked up behind her, pinning her. Moonsplash growled playfully and rolled, pinning Cloudstorm down.

* * *

"Alright, Moonsplash, Blackstorm, Grayfur, you can talk now," Cloudstorm meowed as he padded up to the three, who were sitting vigil.

"Finally!" Moonsplash leaped up and she saw Flamepelt walking out of the warriors' den.

Cloudstorm noticed, too and he meowed quickly, "Moonsplash, c'mon, there's an empty nest next to me."

**Flamepelt's POV**

Flamepelt woke up, yawning. He padded out of the warriors' den to catch a glimpse of Moonsplash and stretched. She was with Cloudstorm.

Flamepelt hissed under his breath, angry that every time he tried to see Moonpaw-no, _splash,_ she was with Cloudstorm.

Snowcloud came up behind Flamepelt. "Looks like my best friend finally found her love," Snowcloud commented.

Flamepelt shot Snowcloud an angry look. "Oh, um, Flamepelt, do you like Moonsplash?" Snowcloud peered into Flamepelt's face, looking for any signs.

"Er.. maybe, but, um.. i-it looks like she likes Cloudstorm.." Flamepelt stammered.

**Cloudstorm's POV**

Cloudstorm purred and twined his tail with Moonsplash. He noticed Swiftbreeze and Flamepelt watching them.

Swiftbreeze came up to them. "Cloudstorm, lets go hunting! _Alone together,"_ Swiftbreeze added as she gave Moonsplash a hatred glance.

"No, sorry," Cloudstorm replied and grabbed two plump mouse-one for him, one for Moonsplash.

**Moonsplash's POV**

Moonsplash finished her mouse, and watched as Flamepelt casually strolled up to her and Cloudstorm.

"Moonsplash, I want to talk to you privately," Flamepelt meowed, shooting a glance to Cloudstorm.

"Alright," Moonsplash followed Flamepelt out of camp. He settled down, tucking his forepaws.

"Moonsplash.. I.. Ilikeyoualot," Flamepelt meowed quickly, gazing into Moonsplash's clear blue eyes.

"Flamepelt.. I thought I liked you, but.. now I know that I only like you as a friend.." Moonsplash mewed carefully. She could smell Cloudstorm close by; he must've snuck after them.

Flamepelt stared at her. "You.. you like Cloudstorm, don't you," he spat, not really making it sound like a question.

At that moment, Cloudstorm padded out, his eyes glowing with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**After this chapter, there will be no more Flamepelt, I don't think. I don't know why, so don't ask :P Anyways, Grayfur's POV is introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Flamepelt looked up, glaring at Cloudstorm with anger and sadness.

Cloudstorm twined his tail with Moonsplash's, purring loudly.

"Flamepelt.. I.. hope that we can stay friends.." Moonsplash whispered as Flamepelt bolted back to camp.

"Moonsplash.. I love you," Cloudstorm confessed. "I love you too, but I always thought that you had feelings for Swiftbreeze," Moonsplash sighed.

"Moonsplash, when I saw you and Flamepelt together when you became an apprentice, I thought that I was going to die. I didn't know if I loved you at first, but now I know. Whenever I see you and Flamepelt together, my heart aches," Cloudstorm murmured.

Moonsplash and Cloudstorm bounded into camp together, their pelts brushing and tails twined. Moonsplash didn't realize that Flamepelt was watching her from the shadows of the camp entrance.

**Grayfur's POV**

Grayfur was next to the warriors' den, sharing tongues with Brightmist.

"Seems like Moonsplash and Cloudfur finally admitted that they love each other," Grayfur meowed in between licks. He touched his nose to Brightmist's ear.

Brightmist gazed at Grayfur affectionately and they both padded to the warriors den, curling up next to each other.

Grayfur rested his tail protectively on Brightmist. _Do I love her? Do I love Brightmist like Cloudstorm loves Moonsplash? If Cloudstorm hurts my little sister, I will hurt him, _Grayfur thought.

The next day, when Grayfur woke up, he was surprised to see Brightmist staring at him happily. "Grayfur, kits! I'm expecting kits!" Brightmist meowed excitedly like a kit becoming an apprentice.

Grayfur let out a loud purr. He had spent the last couple days with Brightmist, and now they had kits.

* * *

**Moonsplash's POV**

Stormstar yowled out the names of cats that were going to go to the Gathering. Moonsplash's ears twitched as she heard her name, Grayfur's, and Blackstorm's.

She joined the other cats, waiting. Stormstar yowled and flicked his tail, racing out of camp. Moonsplash ran after him, the wind tugging at her fur.

Moonsplash could smell the other 3 clans. She surged after Stormstar and Cloudstorm into Fourtrees, the rest of the cats streaming out behind them.

Moonsplash walked up to a group of Shadowclan and Windclan cats. Ravenpaw's eyes lit up when she joined them. "Moonpaw! Are you okay?" He mewed. "It's Moonsplash, and I'm fine," Moonsplash answered.

"Cool! And I'm Ravenclaw now," he added. A dark gray Shadowclan tom blinked before introducing himself. "I'm Shadowfoot."

Blackstorm padded up from behind Moonsplash. He was going to say something, but they turned around when they heard a yowl from a leader.

Graystar of Shadowclan padded forward and called, "Shadowclan has been doing well. We have a new warrior, Shadowfoot." Moonsplash watched as cats cheered and Shadowfoot sat taller.

Icestar, the leader of Riverclan, began, "Riverclan has been training hard, and Cherryfoot gave birth to 3 healthy kits!"

"Congratulations, Icestar. Prey is running smoothly in Windclan. We have one new apprentice: Spottedpaw," Swiftstar announced.

"Thunderclan has 3 new warriors and 2 apprentices. Moonpaw, Graypaw, and Blackpaw are now known as Moonsplash, Grayfur, and Blackstorm. Also, Eaglepaw and Lightpaw have reached their sixth moon."

Cats from every clan cheered.

* * *

"Brightmist's giving birth!" Moonsplash yelped. She was visiting her brother's mate in the nursery when she let out a sudden yowl.

Doveflight and Grayfur charged in when they heard Moonsplash.

Brightmist was laying on her side and let out another yowl.

"Doveflight, will she be alright?" Grayfur asked, trying to comfort his mate.

"Don't worry, Grayfur, she'll be fine," Doveflight replied.

Cloudstorm came a few heartbeats later. "Moonsplash, let's go out for a walk together?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure." Moonsplash padded side by side with Cloudstorm. When they reached outside of camp, Cloudstorm settled down. He twined his tail with Moonsplash's and purred.

Moonsplash purred back, pressing her cheek against Cloudstorm's.

* * *

"Moonsplash, you're pregnant!" Doveflight purred softly, staring at Moonsplash.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thunderclan was cheering for Eagletalon and Lightstep when they heard a painful scream from the Nursery.

"Doveflight! Moonsplash is giving birth!" Cloudstorm called for the medicine cat as she raced to Moonsplash's side with herbs.

"Cloudstorm," Moonsplash gasped as she let out another shriek of shock and pain.

"It's okay, Moonsplash, I'm here," Cloudstorm reassured her.

Letting out a shriek, Moonsplash closed her eyes for a heartbeat, opening them again to see a white kit with a gray tail tip and ears. Doveflight rasped her tongue over the kit's fur.

"Another one is coming!" Doveflight announced. "Cloudstorm, back away!" Doveflight nudged the worried tom away.

Moonsplash started licking the gray kit. She gathered them around her stomach and gazed up at Cloudstorm affectionately.

"They're the most beautiful kits in the forest," Cloudstorm purred, nuzzling Moonsplash.

Doveflight interrupted, "time for names!" Moonsplash glared at her for a moment, then asked, "Icekit for the white tom?"

Cloudstorm nodded and stared at their kits thoughtfully and lovingly. "How about Windkit for the other?" Moonsplash nodded her approval.

Moonsplash yawned and fell asleep, pressed against Cloudstorm.

* * *

6 moons later:

"Windpaw! Icepaw! Windpaw! Icepaw!"

Moonsplash twined herself with her two sons, purring. Cloudstar leaped down from the Highrock and gazed at his mate and sons with pride and affection.

After every cat got back from patrols, Moonsplash settled down under the Highrock, sharing tongues with Cloudstar.

"Windpaw and Icepaw are finally apprentices," Moonsplash sighed.

Cloudstar pressed his cheek against Moonsplash's and whispered, "Moonsplash?"

"Hm?" Moonsplash yawned.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cloudstar."

* * *

**My first fan fiction is finally done :o This last chapter was weird, I know. I stayed up late last night writing it and forgot all about it today. Sorry! Anyways, yeah, Cloudstorm became Cloudstar after Stormstar lost all of his 9 lives (obviously XD).**


End file.
